A Riceball in a Friuts Basket
by TheRabbitZodiac
Summary: Yumi Haninozuka has never been accepted into her family. From the time she was born she had always been rejected as the 'cat' of the family, her only friend being her twin brother. With the help of Momiji Sohma, can Yumi ever find the family she wants? I don't count this as a crossover because it only focuses on FB and just has Honey Haninozuka to make things more interesting :)


Summary: Yumi Haninozuka has never been accepted into her family. From the time she was born she had always been rejected as the 'cat' of the family, her only friend being her twin brother Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka. When she stumbles across a young boy who looks almost identical to her brother, can Yumi be accepted into a new family with Honey, or will she live the rest of her life alone and rejected. Rated T because I'm paranoid. There may be some swearing in feature chapters but I'll try to keep it to a minimum :3

* * *

My name is Yumi Haninozuka. I'm 17 years old and attend a public school due to the fact that I didn't want to attend some stuffy rich school like Ouran, the one my twin brother goes to. Honey had seemed upset at first but understood my reasoning. He was popular at the school and I didn't want to become popular or even have anyone know that we're related. It's not like anyone could figure it out by just looking at us...for twins we don't look very alike. In fact the only thing we have in common is our height. Honey has blonde hair, brown eyes and is rather short for the age of 17. He looks like he could probably be an elementary school student to be honest, and he acts like it half the time to. Me on the other hand, I've got bright orange hair and piecing green eyes that make me stand out, much to my dismay. The only thing I really enjoy is being alone and practicing martial arts. Due to my family history I've gotten quite good at them; especially with Honey's help. I suppose I should explain a little bit more about my reasoning for not wanting to attend a private school before we get started. I suppose just not wanting to be popular would be easy enough no matter what school I'm at. I've never been good with people in general, I loose my temper to easily even if I try to be nice. Truth is I've always been shunned by society no matter how hard it is I try, part of it is my personality due to my family curse. Our curse is that if we hug another member of a different cursed family we transform into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. Honey's the rabbit and unfortunately I'm the cat. The cat that's never been included. So there's really no use trying right! But it's better to be shunned by people who are less rich then snobby rich kids. But sometimes I still secretly wish that maybe I could learn to be friends with some normal people. But then again...the cat was never accepted, so why should I be?

 **3rd Person POV**

Yumi Huninozuka trudged home from school with a sigh. Today had been like every other day that she experienced. Classmates constant joking about her hair and eyes. She knew they didn't mean to be mean, that they were just joking around but it really got her mad...and it kinda hurt a little bit to. She opened the door and managed a small smile at the cherry figure that greeted her. Her brother stood in the door way hold his stuffed rabbit Usa-Chan and a package of some sort.

"How was your day today Yumi? Me and Usa-Chan had lots of fun today!" He said tackling her in a hug. Yumi grinned and hugged him back. Though her brother could be very naive sometimes, he had a good heart and really cared about her.

"Well, I'm doing okay. It was a slow day today and some people got me really-" Honey clamped his hand over her mouth, anticipating that his sister was going to insert some very colourful vocabulary into her conversation. Yumi shoved his hand down as gently as possible and glared at him. He shuffled his feet nervously and handed her the small package.

"Well I got you something to eat, the school cafeteria was serving it and I though you might like some," Yumi carefully took the package out of her brothers hands and sniffed it. She slowly unwrapped the fishy smelling package and grinned and the contents.

"Do ya like it Yumi-Chan?" For once Yumi didn't get mad at her brother for adding a chan after her name. She just grinned and popped some of the delicious food into her mouth.

"Yeah, thanks you rabbit. I'm surprised you even managed to remember that I like candied salmon this much," she munched cheerfully on a piece of the fish and Honey grinned childishly at her.

"No problem Yumi! Are you heading out for your walk now? You like you need one!" Honey chirped cheerfully. Yum laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be going now ya dumb rabbit," Honey sighed at the nickname his sister gave him and shook his head, giving her a fond smile.

"Well have fun on your walk, idiot cat! You'll be back soon?"

"In about an hour!" Yumi yelled over her shoulder taking the salmon with her. She ran off into the forest, not knowing how soon her life was going to change, and how soon she'd be introduced to a new kind of crazy.

Yumi sighed and looked around the forest in confusion. She knew that she had gotten lost, it wasn't that hard to tell that she had wandered off into some unknown part of the woods be accident. She just didn't want to admit that small fact that embarrassed her so much. She was probably on someone else's property, knowing that the huge forest surrounding the Huninozuka's house didn't all belong to them. Yumi was greatly worried about the state her brother would be in when she didn't return home on time. Though she was careless and let her emotions control how she acted most of the time, Yumi was almost never late...unless it was something she didn't care about. She sighed and sat down below a tree thinking over her current situation. All she currently had was a small package of candied salmon, and not much was left either. Depending on how lost she was, it could take her days to get home. That was also if she didn't get more lost in the process of trying to get unlost.

Yumi stood up when she heard a young boys voice echo through the woods, she hid herself behind the tree she was currently sitting under.

 _'No point in being seen if I'm illegally invading onto somebody property...not like I meant to but better safe then sorry,"_ she thought. She listened as the boys voice grew nearer, he seemed to be singing something of a little song that he made up himself.

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji!" Yumi laughed quietly to herself as she listened to the boy sing the cheerful little tune. It reminded her of something her brother would sing.

The frogs in the pond are calling Momiji, yes, it's true! The tree raise their leaves-" the boy stopped abruptly and Yumi snapped out of her day dream. Why'd he stop? She look around and suddenly came face to face with a young boy who was staring at her.

"..." the boy must have seen her when he walked by and she was to engulfed in a daydream to notice.

"Oh hello-" the boy started but Yumi quickly cut him off.

"What'daya want?" she said trying to sound as angry as possible. The boy just gave her a cheery smile.

"I was just wondering what you were doing on the Sohma property! Unless you were visiting Yuki and Kyo, and they just didn't tell me..." he trailed off looking at her expectantly.

"Well umm...I was just out for a walk in the forest when I got lost. Now I don't need your help so...get lost!" Yumi took a deep breath and tried to contain her temper. No use getting mad at somebody who actually owns the property.

"Oh hey, I recognize you! You're that 3rd year at my school right?" so much for him getting lost...

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to get home so I'll be off,"

"Uh-uh, you won't find your way out of the forest easily. It goes on for mile! And you don't have any food, come on!" he grabbed Yumi's hand and dragged her off.

"Wait, what!? Let go of me you little-" but she was quickly cut off by Momiji's cheerful chatter. Yumi sighed, he was so much like Honey. How could she be mean to anyone like her brother? She sighed and let herself be dragged by the young boy. Maybe she could get his help and get home after going to his house. And hadn't he mentioned something about food?

Free food is always a perk.

 **Well here we are! My first fan fiction already coming along great! I hope you enjoy the story, even though it isn't the greatest. Please try to stay positive when reviewing, though critisim is welcome (although I may not always take it, I'm very stubborn about my writing style) Have an awesome day!**

 **And here's my chapter question: (this will be something I'm doing every chapter, feel free to answer or not :3) Which Zodiac animal do you like best? Mine is the cat, though it's not an offical member. If you want me to pick an official one I'd have to say the rabbit (I am one myself ;3)**

 **Anyone else part of the Zodiac Cat fan club?**

 **~ZodiacRabbit**


End file.
